Snake Bite
by emoluvr108
Summary: What happens when the Earl gets jealous when he sees a certain white-haired exorcist walking around town with Lenalee? Interesting question. Read to find out. Don't like Hobknockers? Don't read... Look it up.


**For those of you who thought I was dead, I'm alive and kicking. Sorry to disappoint you! ;P Anyway, this is one of the Fanfics I've been working on, and since I don't like writing sex scenes they might suck... No pun intended. I'm trying not to be very descriptive, if you don't want to read it now that's cool.**

**I would like to thank one of my many crazy friends, who shall remain nameless, for this idea when she was texting me that snakes were sexy.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!**

***NOTE: I don't feel like putting the hearts at the end so just imagine them there.***

(Earl's POV)

Allen Walker was such a cute boy when he was young and vulnerable. But now, that he's able to fight back, he's not cute at all. Although, the fight he puts up is always a slight turn-on to me. But, my track record with crushes is just that. Crushes. I've never actually done anything about my, what's the word humans use, ah feelings. That is, until I saw Allen walking with that female exorcist looking like he was having a great time.

I walked over in my human form and, while Allen was preoccupied, swept the female exorcist into the gutter. No really, I turned her into ash and swept her away with my foot. I then stole Allen into the Ark and knocked him out. Oh what fun I am going to have with this boy!

(Allen's POV)

I woke up to find myself tied to a bed. What happened to me? Where's Lenalee? Is she okay, because if she isn't I am going to be killed by Komui.

"Hello Allen. What a pleasure it is to see you awake," I heard an unfortunately familiar voice from the side say, "Now the only thing I'm waiting for is-"

"Where's Lenalee?!" I yelled at the man, also known as the Earl.

"Why do you care about such a vile creature?!" he screamed.

I was too stunned to say anything. And any thoughts I had on the matter were cut short by the Earl abruptly tearing my shirt and coat off.

"Allen, you are so magnificent," he whispered, "Let's see how much you can withstand."

Suddenly something cold was moving on my stomach. I knew it wasn't the Earl (thank G-d) since he was standing far away. So what was...

"Holy shit!" I heard myself scream.

There was a who knows how long Anaconda slithering along my torso and moving its head towards mine.

"You bastard! What the heck do you think-" I was cut short by the Anaconda wrapping around my torso, crushing me.

The Earl snapped his fingers and the Anaconda released me. "Now now," he said to the Anaconda, "We have all night long to play with Allen, so no killing... Yet."

The Anaconda began slithering down to my cock, which for some reason was hard. Was I really being turned on by a snake?!

The snake slid inside my pants, and I sighed contently. The cold of its scales felt wonderful against my hot cock. Did I really just think that?! The Earl walked over and pulled my pants and boxers down to my ankles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I screamed knowing full well what was happening. I was being raped by a snake! The Earl's snake!

I was about to activate my innocence, which I forgot I had, when the snake started squeezing my cock.

"Ah!" I moaned.

The snake continued to slither around me; and soon I was unable to stop moaning. The Earl then walked over and removed the snake from me. I whimpered slightly at the loss of the snake. Oh G-d, why the f#$k was I missing a snake that was raping me!

Then I saw the Earl move on top of me. He ground his cock against mine and moved his hand to cup around me. He smirked and started suckling at my nipples. I gasped and he started pumping me slowly with his hand. Thanks to the snake, he knew I was already stimulated, and he decided not to waste any time.

He pulled off his own clothes and started f#$%*&g me. Hard. And. Fast. I have to admit, I didn't exactly hate what he was doing, but I hated that he was the one doing it.

"AH!" I moaned seductively. I could sense the Earl struggling to control himself.

"I'm... Going t... To ki... Kill you..." I breathed between thrusts.

"Just try Allen, just try," the Earl said as he found my prostate and struck it.

I saw stars as the Earl continuously stuck my prostate. "Ahhhh..." I didn't have any more energy. The snake slithered back onto my torso and began to wrap around me again.

With the last pump, the Earl came into me. His hot seed filled me. The hotness of the Earl contrasted with the coolness of the snake so much that it was too much to bear.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I came onto the Earl's and my stomach.

I barely remember being dressed by the Earl. The last thing I remember clearly was being bitten by the snake.

"Ah, a bite of love for the lovely Allen Walker." (A/N Anacondas aren't poisonous; well, this one isn't, so Allen is still alive. Just wanted to clarify that... ~emoluvr108)

~fin~


End file.
